A product or solution lifecycle includes a number of phases, including initial concept, design and development, testing, support, quality, etc. Each of these phases contains a plethora of information about the specific product or solution that is present in numerous knowledge repositories. As such, it is often difficult to find and understand specific or related information about a product of solution, and the interactions and intra-actions between various lifecycle phases.